


2×2=?

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 复活作设定，双男主+莲基诺。垃圾废话流水账。那不勒斯吃个饭，四人互相闲扯淡。所以这四个人为什么从俩黑骑俩圆桌变成了黑骑在役员工及上司及上司预备役呢。





	2×2=?

**Author's Note:**

> Lof上的4444fo活动第三档热度44回馈：写一次四人约会。  
> 随便写写啦！

严格说来，他们不是结伴过来的。事实上，当他们坐在餐厅采光不错的一角竖起菜单来研究的时候，卡莲意识到他们这张圆形桌边所坐的四个人都不是和在座的任意一个“别人”一道来的。她自己是前天晚上到的，具体一点说是在陪身体状况逐渐好转的妈妈一道旅行威尼斯的途中被一个电话叫了过来，在郊外帮忙解决了一起欧联内部没能控制住的小型冲突。负责代表黑色骑士团进行一些官方发言的基诺在昨天上午赶到会议桌边，ZERO本人在当晚才到场接手局势。至于鲁路修嘛，他原本就待在这里，好像是前一起需要他解决的超能力者案件还没处理完。然后到了今天，熬了半宿的ZERO在睡醒后声称有点情报需要交接就以私人名义逃了出来，卡莲为了保证他的人身安全再加上一点点好奇心在半路跟上了他，基诺则是直接问了她要不要一块去街上找家店——结果就是他们四个人都各自换了便服聚在那不勒斯街头随便找了家店一起吃午餐。

事情发展成这样也不知道该说是巧合还是正常还是离奇。在卡莲兀自撑着脑袋思考忙于理清现状的时候，鲁路修已经叫来服务生点上了蜜瓜生火腿和普切塔。在他们各自选好自己需要的主食之后，年轻的男性服务生抱着菜单嘀嘀咕咕地离开了，也不知道是对某两人大夏天的在室内还要遮脸的打扮有点费解还是对他们的人数组合感到费解。卡莲抓了抓后脑勺，想了一会儿之后终于发觉似乎有哪里不太对劲。

“……话说回来，C.C.跑哪去了？”

“她吗？”理应是在跟C.C.搭伙四处乱转的那位眨了下眼，“不知道。反正这次也没什么需要她帮忙处理的事情，大概就是待在旅店休息吧。那么大个人也不会突然就丢了。”

“真冷酷。”卡莲说。

“是她自己拒绝出门的，还说记得给她打包几块披萨回去就好。”鲁路修说。

“我还是问问她要不要一起吃个午饭好了。”卡莲拿出手机，“这里再加把椅子应该也行。”

C.C.的文字回信在前菜端上来的时候到达，只清脆地跳了一道提示音。“她怎么说？”用一副太阳镜取代了面具的现任ZERO从她正对面探过头来。卡莲读完全部内容，摇着头把手机收回了腰包里。

“她说不打扰各位了祝你们玩得开心记得戴好墨镜。”卡莲说，“什么意思？”

“意思是你们两位的脸太显眼了。”鲁路修说，“如果不打算被一路跟拍，最好还是稍微遮掩一下。”

他用自己的叉子往朱雀的嘴里塞了片火腿，后者面色如常地咽了下去。卡莲怀疑地在他们两人之间来回看了几眼。“我觉得刚刚那句话算不上是夸奖。”

“当然不是。”鲁路修心平气和地陈述道，“我是在说，二位都是在任的黑色骑士团高层成员，其中一位还曾是不列颠尼亚改制前的旧贵族出身兼排位靠前的圆桌骑士。就算你们的长相的知名度没有高到走到哪都会被人一眼认出来的地步，可是一旦被认出来了就会迅速发酵，然后让事态变得很麻烦。”他停顿了一小会儿，留给大家一小段安静咀嚼的时间，然后才慢条斯理地进行补充：“我希望你们能对欧洲这一片的八卦小报有多无孔不入这点拥有一些正确的认知。”

“我觉得你担心过头了。”卡莲在咽下嘴里的食物之后说，“别忘了我还在使用公开身份念大学，媒体们真要有那么无聊就该直接到学校里头盯着我。”

“我记得你接受校报采访的次数也不少了。”基诺在她的右手边指出，“虽然你一般会用‘无可奉告’来应付。”

“你到底是站在哪边的？”

“呃，就现在的情况来说，”基诺一脸无辜地耸起肩膀，“黑色骑士团？”

朱雀没忍住“噗”了一声，随即反应迅速地用手掩住了嘴。卡莲看了看这两位不声不响就换了阵营站的前帝国圆桌，没忍住翻了个白眼。“别得意忘形了，新生。”她多瞪了一眼基诺，“也就是你还没正式入学，不然过来围攻你的采访肯定更多。”跟在她后头报了同所学校的准学弟满不在乎地摆了摆手，向她示意自己早就习惯类似的阵仗了——那副悠闲自在的样子看上去让人有点火大。

及至前菜的盘子被撤下并换成了主餐的，这一轮毫无意义的眼神较劲才宣告结束。待到服务生走远了，鲁路修才伸手扶了下架在他鼻子上的另一副太阳镜。“我是不介意你们两位的关系会被媒体怎么捏造，我看你们自己也不是很介意。”他拾起叉子去挑盘中的意大利面，“我比较担心的是，要是真的被人拍到了跟你们坐在一块的场景，以二位在当代网络社交平台上的话题度来看，说不准会有人扒出来我们两个的真实身份。”

“毕竟我们两个在名义上都还是死人嘛。”朱雀在他旁边补充道，“要是真的惹出了那种级别的麻烦，消除痕迹这种工作也是很叫人头疼的。”

“黑色骑士团内部不是专门设立了信息监管岗吗？”卡莲说，“闹出麻烦需要信息管制的话让他们稍微加下班就是了。”

“说得倒轻松，横竖不是你在给他们发加班费啊。”现任ZERO叹了口气。

“好像也不是你在发吧，你什么时候管过账了。”卡莲撇嘴道，“再说了，我们还不够忙吗？这都多久了才能闲下来好好吃个饭啊？”

“就我所知你之前不是在度假吗？”鲁路修在她左手边凉凉插话道。卡莲想冲着他呸一下，忍了忍还是没在餐桌边那么失礼。在朱雀出面碰了碰鲁路修的胳膊肘、示意他可以尝尝自己那份小羊排的时候，基诺同时也小心地碰了碰她的胳膊肘，力道控制得当，不至于让她感到不太自在。

“我是在想，既然那两位不能露脸……”基诺小声说，举着他的手机并将上半身向她稍微倾斜过来，“来，笑一个。”

他们的肩膀挤在一起，没有持续太久，但接触的时候足够坚实。她在基诺拍下合照之前努力调整出了一个微笑，在他坐正身子兴致勃勃地处理起照片来时探头看了眼他的手机屏幕，觉得他笑得稍微有些冒傻气。我原以为你会胆子大点过来搂住我，卡莲想说，话到嘴边又变成了别的内容。“别配太蠢的说明词。”她说，“不然我是不会给你按赞的。”

她也不知道把一顿四人午餐伪装成二人约会算不算是个好主意，但反正有些事情早就到了看破不说破的程度了。她从肩膀上摘掉一根金色的头发，而朱雀边拿勺子舀起没喝完的汤边歪过头奇怪地看着基诺。“你从什么时候起开始玩社交平台了？”

“应该是混在阿什弗德的时候学会的吧，毕竟利瓦尔总是会给人教一些奇奇怪怪的东西。”鲁路修说。嘴里刚塞上食物无法及时说话的当事人点了下脑袋示意没错，鲁路修满意地点了点头，不客气地从朱雀的勺子里叉走了一小粒虾仁。“不过是从什么时候开始热衷于此的就不好说了。”他接着说，“基诺现在好歹也算是你的下属，你怎么比我还不清楚状况。”

“不不不，就是因为变成了下属才更缺乏工作外接触啊。”朱雀叫屈道，“同级的时候且不论，现在他又不会不知死活地直接闯ZERO的办公室。”

“我听出来了你在说我不知死活。”不是那么介意直闯办公室的红莲驾驶员眯起眼睛。

“我可不敢。”朱雀陪着笑举起手来。卡莲哼了一小声，继续埋头对付她面前的餐盘里剩余的东西，过了好一会儿才听见面前的男人继续跟别人说话。“如果你在网络上本来就很活跃，说不定还能减少一些有人跟拍的麻烦。”朱雀这么说，“只要你在社交平台上跟你现实中的表现一样活跃过头的话，那大家压根不用到处打探消息，派一批人来专门盯着你的账号就行了。”

“我觉得你好像是在讽刺我。”基诺说，“是我的错觉吗？”

他们在没什么营养幸而也不怎么尴尬冷场的闲碎对话里清空了大部分盘子。服务生帮忙上了甜点，这个时节的草莓正新鲜，混着烤得恰到好处的蛋糕一道品尝的味道也不错。卡莲本来是能边安静咀嚼边尽情享受奶油和果肉一起在舌尖上化开的甘美滋味的，然而她没吃几口就感到一阵牙酸——倒不是食物的问题。

“我有个问题忍了很久了。”她干巴巴地说，“你们非得用这种方式来吃东西吗？”

桌边的三位男性之二在进入餐后甜食环节之后行为愈发肆无忌惮，偏偏神情和动作都显得再自然不过，被她叫停之后还各自都显得有些困惑。“嗯？什么？”朱雀茫然道。他的话音还没落下，鲁路修就又从他递在自己嘴边的小型餐叉尖端吃掉了一口蛋糕。他们是已经习惯了这种互相喂食的方式也改不过来了更不觉得有哪儿不对劲还是怎样？卡莲苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，然后想起来对这两位而言普通的高调可能都够不上他们所定义的高调的边。她把视线朝向掰回到自己面前的碟子上，直到从另一侧投向她的一道目光逐渐炙热到了她难以忽视的地步。

“卡莲。”基诺小声叫她，见她头也不抬之后拖起了可怜兮兮的长音，“卡——莲——”

“想都别想。”卡莲回绝道。

“就一口嘛。”基诺嘟囔道。卡莲用余光向他瞥去，看见那双蓝眼睛变得水汪汪的，过于积极迫切的表情会让人错以为他已经在屁股后头欢快地摆起了尾巴。他当然没有尾巴，也没有傻兮兮下垂的狗耳朵。卡莲思考了一秒要不要把整块蛋糕一次性叉起来塞进他嘴里，大概也算是完成他的心愿，还能暂时性堵上他的嘴——她还没开始对自己这份不太友好的想法感到抱歉，就有一阵枪响打断了所有的思绪。

除了鲁路修之外的三个人都及时躬下了身，直到不是很在乎子弹的那位挥了下手示意没事，其余人才跟着抬起视线来。骚乱发生在门厅那一侧，通往大门的路被本地人面孔的武装分子堵塞住了，但暂时还没影响到靠近后院的这一角。“什么情况？”卡莲诧异道，“终于有人跟着你的照片定位来对你进行精准打击了吗？”

“我没发定位啊！”基诺叫屈道，“就算是根据背景进行排查和比对也需要时间的——”

“别慌。”鲁路修说，“应该只是普通的当地黑帮火并，在这一带说不上特别少见。”

外头的动静闹得愈来愈大，原本站在这一侧忙着打开后门疏散无辜客人的服务生也皱起眉头，利落地从腰间皮套里抽出手枪加入了门厅那边的战圈。而鲁路修甚至不紧不慢地吃完了他那块蛋糕，并把朱雀剩下的半块切开来一点一点喂进了朱雀本人的嘴里。“你怎么好像已经很习惯了。”卡莲皱眉道。

“因为我比你们先到意大利半个月？”鲁路修说。他的声音在一墙之隔的嘈杂声中没那么容易听清楚，好在他的口型和手势都足够到位。“后路还没被堵上，”他指向其余用餐者跑路离开的后门，“我建议你们可以先避避风头。”

“需要我们想办法出面处理吗？”基诺问。

“有官方身份的人贸然介入地区争端像什么话。”鲁路修摇了摇头，面上表情一点儿都不见慌乱，“别费心了。我在这边还有条线索要找，说不定这回打完了就能出个结果了。再说了，这桌还没结钱，而我又没打算连吃顿饭都赖账。”

“我怎么觉得你才是那个让所有人都没法好好休假的罪魁祸首。”朱雀说。这番发言换得鲁路修一阵大笑，拿起餐巾替他擦干净了他嘴唇边上的一点奶油。

“我以为你早两年就该发现了。”鲁路修说。他还坐在原处没动，突然间挨着门厅的那堵墙壁连带着靠墙的木制支架一道爆开了，也不知道这起所谓的本地势力冲突到底动用了多大等级的火力。他身边的人反应比他更快，直接一踢桌腿让桌面挡在两人身前，同时扑向鲁路修将他护在自己臂弯里。“等等你不用——”

卡莲回过神来的时候发现自己也抽了枪对着那一团烟尘，而她身边另有一人揽着她的肩膀强行带着她撤到了后门边。墙塌了之后那边的动静变得更大，但不知为什么还是没蔓延到后厅来。她看了眼与他们隔开一小段距离的那两人，一齐栽在墙脚，朱雀单手托在鲁路修的颈后避免他撞伤脑袋，另一只手已经抄起了自己的随身武器摆出戒备态势。

“——做这种多余的事。”然后鲁路修靠在他怀里说完了话，“我受点伤也没关系的，当心你自己就行了。”

卡莲看了看那两位的姿势，慢了片刻才想起这套一气呵成的动作得是需要怎样刻入骨髓的训练反射或多么强烈的情感本能才能做出来。他们两个人都显得并不狼狈或慌乱，不似刚被意外打扰了难得能正常相聚的短暂安宁时光，反而像是丝毫不认为眼前的大动静会给人增添什么实质性的麻烦。那副圆融自然的氛围让卡莲一阵恍惚，觉得相比起这两人之间如呼吸般如常进行的更多默契互动，自己可能更愿意盯着外头大亮的天空看。

“喔。”她小声嘀咕道，“我确实理解C.C.为什么要提醒我戴好墨镜了。”

鲁路修在这时候抬手摘下了墨镜，那个动作让卡莲迟疑了一秒，觉得自己继续举着枪也起不到多大帮助了。她把武器塞回枪套，用腰包盖好，跟着基诺一起退出门口，然后转头盯着了他那只还搭在自己肩膀上的手。前任圆桌的视线游移了一下，不着痕迹地松开她之后干咳了一声，看张开的唇形似乎是要礼节性地道个歉。“没关系。”卡莲抢先说，“毕竟是突发情况，我又不是不明事理。”

同样反应迅速地把她从混乱边缘扯到安全地带的金发大男孩眨了眨眼，露出一个标志性的爽朗笑容，但不知为何脸有些红了。“那……在那两位把余下的事情解决之前，我们要在附近多转悠两圈吗？”他试探性地提议道，“我是说，简单地散个步。不会离太远的那种。”

“毕竟还得盯着头儿别出事也别被人拐带跑，是吧？”卡莲说。那两个人凑在一起的时候还是挺叫人安心的，她想。硬要说的话，后面一项才比较值得警惕呢。“不过也别靠太近了，我觉得有些人不希望被打扰。”她哂笑道，“老实说，我也不太想继续被他们打扰。不然总有人会让你发散一些乱七八糟的念头。”

基诺小小哀叹了一声，然后在卡莲主动抓过他的胳膊时有些讶异地抬起头。有些念头倒也不算是不切实际，卡莲想，就是不太合适，或者来之过早。但不管怎么说，单独散个步这类事肯定不算是出格。应该，或许。他们沿着石板路下行，逐渐远离了混乱事件发生的中心地。那不勒斯天气晴朗，阳光正好。


End file.
